ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kong: God of Skull Island
by Merian C. Cooper and Edgar Wallace|starring = TBA|music = Michael Tavera TBA|cinematography = TBA|editing = TBA|studio = Columbia Pictures|distributor = Universal Pictures|released = 2023|runtime = 168 minutes|country = TBA|language = English|rating = PG-13|budget = TBA|gross = TBA}} is an American monster adventure film directed by Quentin Tarantino. This film is based on the novel ''Kong: King of Skull Island ''and serves as a sequel to the 1933 film. Plot In 1996, a mother and a young daugher were studying sea life, and they come across a fog, and then got lose and then get shipwrecked on a mysterious island off the map. And one of the explorers got killed by a creature, but one explorer got saved by a giant ape. Fourteen years later, a photographer Jake Denham and his assistant, Leonard McCoy have difficulties proving that Skull Island exists, and why the sailors disappears in the sea. Jake tries tell the press about this but no one believes him or his claims. Arriving on Skull Island, Cast *Chris Evans as Charlie Macaulay: A former veteran, hired by Jake for the expedition of Skull Island *Donald Glover as Commander Frank Hopper: The commander who thinks Kong has killed his uncle 20 years ago and plots to get revenge. *Jeff Bridges as Jake Denham: A photographer who want to prove that Skull Island exists *Emma Watson as Sarah Jameson: A scientist who Charlie falls in love with. *Malese Jow as Aki Minamoto: A loving daughter who got stuck on Skull Island for 14 years. **Shuya Sophia Cai as Young Aki Minamoto *Nicolas Cage as Danny Kongmasterm *Utkarsh Ambudkar as Leonard McCoy *Andy Serkis as Sergeant Michael Floorairis *Isabela Moner as Gagora *Bill Hader as Connor Morales *Anton Yelchin as Billy O'Marco *Stephan Bender as Ronald Donatello *Jason Liles as King Kong (motion capture): A 55-foot gorilla and the second King Kong who is worshipped as a god by the Jo'cai natives. Creatures on Skull Island *Allosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Brontosaurus *Carnotaurus (skeleton) *Deathrunners *Dilophosaurus *Gaw *Giant Ant *Giant Iguanas *Giant Scorpions *Giant Spiders *Hydrotherosaurus *King Kong *Maiasaura *Mussaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Saber-Toothed Tiger *Stegosaurus *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Velociraptor *Woolly Mammoth Production Filming Principal photography on the film began on March 2020 and ended in August 2022 Filming took place in the beautiful places of Canada and Florida, including Yoho National Park, Banff National Park, Gros Morne National Park, Torngat Mountains National Park, Bay of Fundy, Prince Albert National Park, Grasslands National Park, Jasper National Park Of Canada, Little Talbot Island State Park, Codroy Valley, Strathcona Provincial Park, and Deadman’s Bay Provincial Park. Soundtrack Home media Gallery gaw_by_itorchedu_db6sgff-fullview.jpg|Gaw KongTemplate.jpg|King Kong The_Scorpion_(Honey,_I_Shrunk_the_Kids).png|Giant Scorpion Dd820283a8493fec79bb75bfe7af00b0.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex 10000BCMammoth.png|Woolly Mammoth Trivia *Jeff Bridges, who plays Jake Denham in this film, also played Jack Prescott in the 1976 remake of King Kong. Poll Do you like King Kong: God of Skull Island? Yes No Maybe Category:King Kong Category:Live-action films Category:2023 films Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Toonking1985's ideas Category:Toonking1985 Category:Films set in Canada Category:Films set in Florida